Deadliest Warrior: Fictional Rumble
by YoungSamurai18
Summary: Warriors from various fictional mediums go head to head to determine just one question. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST! Co written by Zivon96 and DeadAliveManiac


_Author note: Neither me or my co writers own either series or characters. They are owned by Ubisoft and John Flannagan. Also, elected to not give Connor his guns. Come on, it'd be over in a few seconds if that was the case._

-

Connor Kenway

(A young man in white and blue robes swings a tomahawk at the camera.)

The Native American Assassin who aided the Americans in the Revolutionary War against the British and the Templars.

(Connor brings his Tomahawk down onto a Redcoat's neck, then spins and stabs another with his Hidden Blade.)

Will Treaty

(Another young man, this one wearing a grayish-green cloak aims a longbow at the camera.)

The Ranger who defends his country from threats.

(Will draws his longbow and fires it into the heart of an enemy soldier.)

**WHO...IS...DEADLIEST?!**

To find out, our world-class fighters are testing history's most lethal weapons. Using twenty-first century science, we'll see what happens when the two warriors go toe-to-toe.

No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is…

**THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**

Both teams of experts practice using their weaponry, confident of their warrior's victory.

_Welcome to the fight club. Here, we'll be deciding who wins when two defenders of their countries square off._

**Will Treaty: **The Ranger who defends Araluen from all threats

**Series: Ranger's Apprentice **

**Weight: 150 lbs**

**Height: 5'5**

**Armor: None**

**Connor Kenway: **The Assassin who turned the tides in the Revolutionary War

**Series: Assassin's Creed**

**Weight: 200 lbs.**

**Height: 6'1**

**Armor: None**

(A Caucasian teenager in a red t shirt and black sweatpants checks over a camera to be sure it's working.)

_Weapons historian and biomedical engineer, __**YoungSamurai18**__, will analyze the weapons these two warriors of the woods bring to the showdown._

"This'll be a great match, as we have two warriors who use stealth to get the job done." YoungSamurai says.

(A tanned young man in a blue button up shirt and a lab coat looks over a damaged gel torso. Yeah, it's dead.)

_ER doctor __**Zivon96**__ will give medical insight into the damage cause by these weapons of the hunt._

"These warriors are both trained to hunt and kill efficiently." said Zivon "This may just come down to who gets the drop on who."

(A pale, freckled man in a bright blue flannel and jeans flips through books and looks at hand-drawn diagrams on a glass board.)

_Battlefield tactician and military historian __**DeadAliveManiac**__ will look at their approaches to battle._

"I'm honestly not sure on who wins this match. Both are great at stealth, though only one can walk away" DAM said.

In the end, Connor will face Will in a battle to the death to determine who is the Deadliest Warrior.

(A young girl in a grayish-green cloak flips a throwing knife in her hand, then poses as if she's about to throw it.)

_Will's apprentice, __**Madelyn**__, is the former Princess of Araluen, and now will test the weapons he brings to the match._

"Will hasn't given up when he faced his foes, I'm sure a brawny Assassin won't be much of a big deal." Madelyn said, smirking.

(An old man in a similar cloak picks up a long bow and aims at a target.)

_Will's mentor, __**Halt**__, has been with Will every step of the journey._

"So, Connor aided to take down an empire? Well, Will's stopped more wars than Connor has." Halt said, his expression emotionless.

_Will Treaty grew up without any knowledge of his parents, who both died while he was a baby. Will was raised in the Castle ward, where he raised mischief at different points, such as stealing cookies and letting rabbits lose when it was mating season. _

_When it came time for him to be chosen for a school, Will was refused from Battleschool._

"My father said Will was a small guy while in the ward, but Will was saved from being sent to the farm." Madelyn said.

_Halt had taken interest in Will since he was a child, so when Will went to the Baron's office, he found that Halt wanted to take him on as an apprentice, which has led to him aiding in different conflicts, such as the war between Skandia and Araluen._

"Will's never backed down, and he won't lose now" Halt said, a small smile from under his hood.

But how well will the Ranger fare against his newest opponent, the half Native American, half English assassin?

A young man with a white hoodie and a back pack slung over his shoulder flicks a blade out from a bracer on his arm.

_Connor's descendant, __**Desmond Miles**__, has relived his ancestor's memories and trained in his ways._

"Will Treaty? I respect the man for what he's done, but can he face a guy who bested the Templars? I doubt it." Desmond says with a hint of confidence in his voice.

(An older man in a tri-corner hat and a colonial outfit picks up the rope dart and gives it a test spin.)

_Connor's father,__** Haytham Kenway**__, was trained as an Assassin before switching sides and becoming a Templar._

"I may not trust my son, but I don't think Will is going to win this. Connor is just too stubborn." Haytham said.

_Connor Kenway was born in a Native American tribe, his father the Grand Master of the Templar order. When his village was burned to the ground along with his mother's death, he was sent to Achilles, an old Assassin who taught him in the ways of the Order. _

"Connor had suffered at the hands of fate, but he went on to fight for the country against the British." Desmond said.

_Connor then went on to killing Charles Lee and fighting at various battles in the Revolution._

_To kick things off, Connor strikes with..._

**Tomahawk**

**Length: 14 inches**

**Weight: 2 lbs**

**Material: Wood with a steel axe head**

_A Native American axe used for butchering men_

Desmond walked up with the Tomohawk, it's head shaped like the Assassin symbol.

"This is Connor's weapon of choice in close quarters, considering he was raised to use this." Desmond explained.

"Alright, well, we have to test that weapon to see what it can do." YoungSamurai said.

To test the effectiveness of the Tomohawk, Desmond will use it against the closest thing to living flesh, a ballistics gel torso.

"Desmond, are you ready?" Young asked.

"Yes!" Desmond replied.

"In three, two, one, cut him up!" Young yelled.

Desmond launched himself at the target, bringing the tomahawk down on the torso's neck. He then pulled back and lodged it in the gut, then pulled back and lodged it into the skull.

"Done!" Desmond yelled.

The three hosts walked over to the carnage, Zivon giving his analysis.

"The first strike went directly into the carotid artery, which is going to kill in a matter of minutes. The next strike went to the gut, which'll be painful and may kill in a little while, but not right away." Zivon said.

Madelyn and Halt were less than impressed.

"Seems like all you can do is hack and slash. With our weapon, it may be shorter, but we can do more." Madelyn said.

_Will counters with..._

**Saxe Knife**

**Length: 12 inches**

**Weight: 2 lbs**

**Material: Araulen Steel**

_The Ranger Corps tool for dispatching foes._

Madelyn walked to the hosts, carrying the knife in her hand.

"This, gentlemen, is the Saxe knife. Originally a Skandian weapon, the Rangers adopted it and improved it using Araluen steel." Madelyn explained.

"Well, we're giving you the same test as Desmond, Madelyn." Young said.

Madelyn readied herself in front of the ballistics gel torso, knife in hand.

"Madelyn, are you ready?" Young asked.

Madelyn gave a simple nod.

"All right, in three, two, one...SLASH IT!"

Madelyn immediately slashed the torso across the neck, then thrusted the knife into the heart. She then spun and slashed across the chest and stabbed again.

"Done." She said.

"Impressive, Madelyn." Young said. As the hosts walked up to inspect the damage, Madelyn suddenly spun and threw the knife directly into the eye socket of the target, taking the three hosts by surprise.

"Woah, Madelyn! What the f***k was that?!" DAM said.

"I forgot to mention, we can throw our Saxe knives like our throwing knives."

"Well, this guy is dead on all accounts. The slash across the neck killed him, then the heart shot took him down. And of course, the eye shot is another kill." Zivon said.

"Seems like you have a good weapon, but ours has the length advantage." Desmond said.

"Yours has limited options, we can throw ours and we have more options with it." Madelyn countered.

_Our experts are confident, but our hosts are divided._

"Honestly, I'm going with the knife. While a tomahawk is longer and brutal, the blade of that Saxe knife can switch from stabbing to slashing." YoungSamurai said.

"Not to burst your bubble, but the tomahawk has the reach over a knife. Edge Tomahawk" Zivon said.

"I agree with Young. A knife can slash and stab, plus the metal in the knife is better than the tomahawk." DAM said.

"Edge Saxe Knife?" Young asked.

"Edge Saxe Knife." DAM said. Zivon opened his mouth to object, but Young cut him off.

"Don't say anything. Edge knife."

_In close range, the edge goes to Will Treaty with the Saxe Knife._

_Coming up, 6 inch throwing blades face an Asian throwing dart._

_Next up is mid range. Will starts with..._

**Throwing Knives:**

**Length: 6 inches**

**Material: Steel**

**Weight: 1 lbs**

_6 inch blades of throwing death_

Halt withdrew a knife from his bandolier, approaching the hosts.

"This is our main mid range weapon, the throwing knife. We've trained in how to throw this weapon accurately at our foes."

"Why else would you guys want to use these weapons?" Young asked

"These weapons are lightweight and concealable. Something we need on a mission." Halt said.

"Well, we have to test how accurate you can throw that thing." Zivon said.

_To test the lethality and accuracy of the throwing knife, Halt will get three knives to throw at a ballistics gel torso._

Halt prepared himself, drawing one of his knives.

"Halt are you ready?" Young asked.

Halt merely nodded, just as Madelyn had done.

"3, 2, 1, go!" Young yelled.

Halt threw his first knife directly into the eye socket of the target, then threw his second one into the neck. He drew his third one and threw it and hit one of the lungs on his target.

"Done." Halt said, while the hosts were still a little surprised as they approached the torso.

"Damn, man. You weren't kidding when you said you were accurate with those knives." Young said,

"From a trauma standpoint, the eye shot is a deadly one as it went into the eye socket and hit the brain." To prove his point, he pulled the knife out, a few inches of the knife covered in fake blood. "The neck shot is obvious enough, though the lung shot dropped the left lung, leaving him winded, but alive."

"So in total, we have 2 kill shots and one wound." Young summarized.

Desmond and Haytham weren't impressed.

"That weapon's a bit finicky to use, we have something we can retrieve easily." Haytham said.

_Connor counters with_

**The Rope Dart:**

**Length: 20'**

**Material: Rope with a steel tip**

**Weight: 2 lbs.**

_An Assassin's tool from Asia._

Haytham pulled out a rope dart as he walked over to the hosts.

"This is the rope dart, a piece of equipment the Assassin's order in China created. Connor was shown this weapon while he was starting out as an Assassin." Haytham explained.

"Why would Connor be using this particular weapon?" Young asked.

"This weapon can be thrown, but the rope lets us retrieve it once we've thrown it. Disturbingly, we can also use it from up high to hang enemies." Haytham said.

"Well, we'll see if you're as accurate with it as Halt was with those knives." DAM said.

Haytham stood before another ballistics gel torso, rope dart in hand.

"Haytham, are you ready?" Young asked.

"Yes." was all Haytham said.

"3, 2, 1, go!" Young yelled.

Haytham swung his rope dart around, letting it gain speed before he threw it into the chest of the target. He then gave the dart a yank, pulling the dart coming loose. He then swung it again, directly into its neck. Another yank pulled the torso forward a little, but when Haytham swung it a third time, he missed.

"Well, looks like you're not as accurate as the knives, but you did hit from farther and you can retrieve your weapon."'Young said, a little worried for the weapon's effectiveness.

"The chest placement just missed the heart, so this guy is going to live from that, but you moved up to the neck, which is a kill shot. Then, you obviously missed on your third shot." Zivon said, analyzing the wounds

"In total, one wound, a kill, and a miss compared to the two kills and one wound from the knives." Young said.

"Your weapon's too finicky. Ours can hit more accurately." Madelyn said.

"I'm sorry to say Connor experts, but Madelyn's right. Will has the edge here." Young said.

_For mid range weapons, the edge goes to Will Treaty for the throwing knives._

_Coming up, the two warriors will put their bows to the test._

_Connor Kenway or Will Treaty. When these two warriors of the woods face off in a battle to the death, who will win?_

_For Connor, his experts believe that Connor's Assassin training will carry the day._

"Connor has been trained to beat anyone in his path. Will isn't going to be a test." Desmond said.

_On Will's side, they believe his Ranger training and tactical mindset will allow him to prevail._

"My master has taken down foes like the Skandians, much bigger adversaries than Connor. Kenway is just going to be a speed bump." said Madelyn with a smirk.

_When it comes to long range fighting, both warriors fell back on a bow and arrow to take out their targets. Will begins the assault with..._

**Longbow**

**Length: 4ft 11 inches.**

**Weight: 6 lbs**

**Material: Yew wood**

_A Ranger's tool that inspired their legend._

Halt approached the hosts with a longbow in hand. "This, gentlemen, is a Ranger's friend in long range. This bow is about as tall as I am and we can hit from about 100 yards."

"I've heard of a legend behind this thing, what is it?" Zivon asked.

"Rangers have trained to the point where people say that they carry the lives of 24 men in their quivers. A normal soldier trains until he gets it right. A Ranger trains until he never gets it wrong." Halt said.

Haytham didn't look too impressed. "That seems like a pretty big weapon in the hands of a small man. I believe our bow can do a bit better."

_Connor brings his own bow of choice._

**Recurve bow**

**Length: 2 ft**

**Weight: 4 lbs**

**Material: Wood**

_A Native American's weapon for hunting animals...or men._

Haytham approached with a recurve bow in hand. "This is the recurve bow, which has a lower draw weight than the antique over there and can hit accurately from a distance."

"Well, we know the weapons, now let's see which is superior." Young said.

To test the effectiveness of both bows, we've taken our experts to the shooting range for a simple test. Both experts are given 5 arrows to shoot at 5 targets.

Haytham stands at the ready, holding the recurve bow in his hands. Halt stands on the other side, ready to fire his longbow.

"Haytham, are you ready?" Young asked.

"Yes" is all Haytham said.

Young turned to Halt. "Halt, are you ready?" he asked the older Ranger. Halt only nodded as he had done before.

"3, 2, 1...fire when ready!"

Halt raised his longbow at the same time as Haytham, both firing their arrows simultaneously. Halt's arrow went straight into the first dummies' eye, while Haytham's went into the neck area. Halt knocked another arrow and fired at the neck of the target, nailing it. Haytham knocked another arrow and fired again, this time hitting the chest. Both fired their arrows simultaneously, except Haytham's missed while Halt nailed the chest. Haytham aimed another and hit the left pectoral of a dummies chest, while Halts next shot hit a dummy in the eye. Haytham's final arrow hit the eye of a target, while Halt hit the right eye of the final target.

"Impressive shooting, you two." Young said.

"For Haytham, he struck the neck, which is a kill. Next shot hit just past the heart, so this guy is still standing, then he obviously missed his third target and hit the left pectoral with his fourth shot and his final shot hit the eye, a definite kill." Zivon said.

"So, three kills, one guy alive with a wound and another guy unharmed." Young said.

"With Halt, every shot he fired was a definite kill, from the eye to the heart shot. Looks like your legend is true, you do carry the lives of men in your quiver." Zivon said.

"Yeah, but it's a mismatch. He's a small guy with a large bow, our bow doesn't require much strength to fire, unlike their long bow." Desmond said, trying to defend his case.

"Yeah, but we actually hit our targets." Madelyn pointed out.

At the hosts table, they gave a verdict.

"For me, Halt had the much better aim and hit all of his targets, while Haytham only killed three of them. Edge Will." Young said.

"I agree, edge long bow." Zivon said.

"All in agreement, edge longbow." DAM said.

In long range weapons, the edge goes to Will Treaty for the longbow.

Now, both warriors unveil their special weapons.

_Will strikes first with..._

**Striker**

**Length: 10 inches**

**Weight: 1 lb each**

**Material: Brass**

_A Ranger's tool for incapacitating his foes._

Madelyn walked to the table holding two brass tubes in her hand.

"These are what we use to distract our opponents before we kill them. Our Strikers can hit an opponent from a distance or we can pummel them in close quarters combat." She explained.

"Seems like a weird choice of weapon for a warrior that can kill." Desmond said, waking up with a bracer on his arm. "Ours can actually kill"

_Connor comes armed with..._

**Hidden Blade:**

**Length: 12'**

**Weight: 1 lb**

**Material: Steel**

**Retractable **

_The Assassins choice for dispatching foes._

"Alright, we're going to test to see how well these two can do their jobs. Ladies first, Madelyn." Young said, smiling.

Madelyn merely smiled and nodded as she walked over to a foam torso.

_To test the effectiveness of the striker, Madelyn will be given three strikes to attack a foam torso. A pressure sensor is applied to the chest and skull to get a reading in how deadly it is._

"Ready, Madelyn?"

Like last time, she only nodded.

"3, 2, 1...GO!"

Madelyn hit the dummy the first time with pommel in the head, then struck again in the chest. She then followed up by jumping backwards with catlike grace, then tossed it directly in between the eyes, though the striker then fell to the ground.

"Done" Madelyn said, retrieving her striker.

"Well, that weapon didn't do much in terms of lethal damage, but it has stunned the guy and left him open to anything you could do, like a knife strike. The only shit that could have been lethal was your first shot, but there wasn't enough force to break the skull. Why is that?" Zivon said.

"We don't train to be lethal with the striker. It's meant to distract the enemy so we can get away." Halt explained.

"Typical. The hidden blade can do more damage and actually kill your guy." Desmond said.

_Desmond will test the hidden blade in a typical Assassin maneuver. A moving target will represent the target Desmond has to kill._

Desmond stands on one end of the testing area, compared to a target on the other side dressed like a redcoat. When Young gives the command, Desmond walks forward as the attack bot moves forward. When they meet in the middle, Desmond unsheathes the blade and buries it in the neck, retracting it and walking off.

The hosts walk to the target, blood spurting from its neck.

"Well, you don't need a doctor to say what just happened to him. The blade pierced straight in and forced him to choke on his own blood. This is a definite kill."

_So which special weapon gets the edge?_

"I gotta give it to the Hidden Blade. It actually killed the target while Will's striker at best distracted the target." DAM said.

_Edge: Connor Kenway._

_With the testing complete, now we're set to start a simulation between the two warriors of the woods. But we must evaluate the warrior behind the weapons. And that requires an X-Factor._

_For Connor, his X-Factor is his drive to bring down the Templars._

"Connor would not quit when he had a job to do. And he had a job." Desmond said.

_For Will, it's his drive to defend the country he was sworn to defend._

"My apprentice always pulled through, no matter what the cost would be." Halt said, a proud tone in his voice.

In Short Range weapons, Connor's tomahawk was cut down by Will's Saxe knife.

**Edge: Will Treaty**

In Mid Range, Will's throwing knife out killed the rope dart in Connor's arsenal.

**Edge: Will Treaty**

In Long Range, Will's longbow out shot the recurve bow.

**Edge: Will Treaty**

In Special Weapons, Will's striker was assassinated by Connor's Hidden Blade.

**Edge: Connor Kenway**

_Now, DAM will load the data into the sim and begin the battle. _

DAM looked up from his laptop before he could press the button. "When I press this button, we will run this fight 1000 times to see who wins. Will Treaty or Connor Kenway? Let's do it." He then presses the button and the battle commences.

-

The fight takes place in the Araluen woods as Connor walks in. He had heard of a Templar base being set up here, so he needed to shut it down. Unfortunately he didn't realize that someone had been sent after him to dispatch him. Will Treaty had received word from Halt that a man in strange clothes was coming and posed a threat to the king, and Will wasn't about to let that happen.

Will's cloak disguised him as he approached, then he drew his bow and knocked an arrow, prepared to loose it into the enemy. Connor, though, he heard the bowstring and avoided the arrow when it was let loose, his Assassin training being all that saved him. He then took out his own bow and fired an arrow, aiming where the arrow had been fired from. Will had already moved and the arrow Connor fired was lodged in the tree Will had been.

Will figured long range wasn't going to help him, so he sheathed his bow and dropped to the ground, silently drawing a throwing knife and waiting for his opponent. Connor, meanwhile, kept his bow out and with an arrow knocked, in case his attacker chose to strike again. He treaded carefully, not knowing if where his foe was. Will then sprung from his hiding place and threw the knife at his foe. Connor barely caught it with his eye, but the knife lodged into hand, forcing him to drop his bow. He yanked the knife out and tossed it to the side, then spotted his foe, who had made himself visible and his hand already on a throwing knife. Connor pulled out his throwing dart and gave it a good spin, then let loose, though his foe saw it coming and dodged, throwing his knife at him. Will's knife unfortunately missed, then Connor got an idea. He pulled back the dart, then swung it again, letting his opponent grab it, the two now engaged in a sort of tug of war with the rope dart.

Connor gave it a good yank, pulling Will closer to him as he drew his tomahawk and dropped the rope dart. Will,seeing what his opponent had just done, drew his Saxe knife and another throwing knife in a dual guard. It wasn't a sword he had to fight, but it was better than nothing. The two circled each other, waiting for the enemy to make his move. Connor moved first, rushing forward and swinging his tomahawk, only for Will to block it, then Will counter attacked with a slash from his Saxe, Connor just jumping back from a slice to the belly. The two continued the duel, then on one slash, Connor suddenly unveiled his hidden blade, going straight for Will's heart, only for Will, to block it and kick his foe backward. He threw the knife, sticking in his opponent's shoulder, then drew his strikers, linking them together.

Connor then felt the brass tube strike(no pun intended) him in the face, momentarily distracting him as Will closed the distance, sticking the knife into his shoulder. Connor then swung his tomahawk straight into Will's side. Surprisingly, Will didn't grunt in pain. All Will did was kick the Assassin in the side and remove the axe from him. Connor swung again with his Hidden Blade, but Will was too quick. He grabbed Connor's arm, then the Ranger plunged his Saxe knife into the throat of his opponent, then pulled it out of his throat.

Connor choked on his own blood as he fell, Will giving a solemn bow of his head to Connor. He had fought well.

**Winner: Will Treaty  
**  
Will Treaty kills:  
Saxe knife: 100  
Throwing Knife: 110  
Longbow: 300  
Striker: 0  
Total: 510

Connor Kenway kills:  
Tomahawk: 100  
Rope Dart: 80  
Recurve bow: 200  
Hidden Blade: 10  
Total: 490

"The reason Will was victorious was because he had the accuracy to kill Connor from a much father distance. Had we given Connor his flintlock guns, then it'd be a different story." Young said.

_But it was close. At a closer range, Connor and Will's weapons could match head to head with each other, Will's best weapon being his trademark bow and arrow. Connor's best weapon was his own bow, but it wasn't enough._

"Well, this is certainly surprising. Didn't think Will could win." Desmond said.

"I knew Will could do it. When it comes to the Deadliest Warrior, he's good at being that." Madelyn said.

(The camera sees Will walking away with Connor's tomahawk in his hands, a reminder of today's events.)

_Sorry to Assassin's Creed fans..._

_Next time on Deadliest Warrior: Fictional Rumble, time for a gun fight._

_(A middle aged man with thinning brown hair, a white shirt, and jeans roared as he fired a pistol at the screen.)_

_Trevor Phillips, the drug and meth kingpin who rules Los Santos with an iron fist_

_(A younger man with black hair, shades, a jacket with a fleur des lies and jeans leveled a sub machine gun at the camera)_

_Johnny Gat, the right hand man of the Boss of the Third Street Saints_


End file.
